


［奇異鐵/R18］ 隨筆20180515

by Reya1865



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya1865/pseuds/Reya1865
Summary: 以我寫完的日期為主命名，因為我不太會取名字。





	［奇異鐵/R18］ 隨筆20180515

※ 

有著相同本質的人，通常不是厭惡，就是欣賞對方。  
但大多應該跟磁鐵同性相斥的道理一樣，並不會願意主動去親近對方。  
Tony和Strange的關係跟磁鐵的道理一樣，即使硬是湊在一起，還是會拉出一小段距離。  
他們可以友好的聊天吃飯，卻不像和其他復仇者們會喝酒聊天、他們可以聊著同本書的內容，卻不曾坐下一起待在同個空間靜靜看書、他們喜歡同一種牌子的冰淇淋，卻不曾一起吃過......  
他們很多很多共同點，也欣賞對方的反應以及各種知識，甚至可以從彼此眼神猜透對方的想法，表面卻仍是有一段距離。  
但在索取彼此的體溫時，他們是不會保有距離的，這時的他們腦中只有想要更加貼近的念頭。  
Tony一腳卡進Strange的雙腿間，雙手輕輕捧著Strange的臉頰，沒有穿鞋的他，微微地踮起腳尖，吻上Strange有著抬頭紋的額頭、親著迷人雙眼的眼間以及高挺的鼻樑，接著細碎地親吻Strange唇邊扎人的鬍渣，Tony稍稍停止了親吻的動作，他微擰起眉，帶有挑釁意味的勾起唇角，才又吻上Strange的唇，並伸出舌頭來回描繪對方略微乾澀的唇瓣。  
Strange微張開唇含住Tony的下唇瓣，稍稍用力的吸吮，又含住對方的上唇，像吃糖果般一樣含了又吐好幾次，他對上Tony的眼睛，眨了單邊眼，接著伸出舌頭纏住Tony剛剛在調皮的舌頭，強勢探入對方的口腔中。  
兩人過份靠近的距離，除了可以清楚聽到對方急促的喘息、感受漸漸發燙的肌膚、也聽到對方加快的心跳聲。  
Tony雙手放在Strange的腦後，很故意的揉亂對方整齊的頭髮，然後不示弱的回吻Strange，在對方的舌頭刷過他牙齒時，輕輕地咬了下，雖然沒受傷但也讓Strange愣了下，讓他奪回了主導權。  
Strange並沒有在吻上繼續和Tony搶奪主導權，他的手鑽進Tony的T恤內，順勢摟住對方的腰，將兩人放倒在一旁的床上。  
Tony側躺在床上，看著Strange，挑起單邊眉，微喘著說，「你有那麼急？」  
「急的一直都是你，不是我。」Strange低沉有些微啞的嗓音回答Tony的問題，他長有繭的手指來回撫摸對方微凸的軟嫩小腹，同時有意無意的讓指尖輕輕掃過褲緣上方的敏感肌膚。  
Tony輕輕地悶哼了聲，手往Strange的下半身摸去，他直接的拉開對方褲子的拉鍊，探進內褲中，握住Strange的勃起。  
他的手並沒有持續套弄Strange的陰莖，反而往下摸去，用溫熱的掌心包覆軟燙的陰囊，握在手中輕輕地擠壓、揉捏，偶爾有稍施力握緊。  
深褐色的雙眼看著Strange的肌膚在自己的愛撫下染上淡淡的粉色，且陰莖也變得比剛剛更粗大，這些變化讓Tony有些得意的說，「不只有是我在急，Strange.」  
Strange半瞇起雙眼，手直接脫下Tony的運動褲，當然他連內褲也一同扯下了。  
他的手握住Tony的陰莖，緩慢地上下套弄，他有著繭和術後疤痕的手摩擦著敏感的陰莖，給Tony帶來異樣的快感。  
Tony手中的動作慢了下來，顫著嗓音說，「再快一點......你......嗯哈......不要那麼慢......」  
「你知道的，要快......得自己來。」Strange的口吻相當清淡，但淡色的雙眸逐漸轉深。  
他套弄的速度依然維持一樣的頻率，在等Tony受不了自己動手。  
Tony雙手放在Strange的肩膀，翻身反將Strange壓在自己身下。  
他雙腿張開跨跪在Strange身體兩側，一手抓住自己的陰莖上下套弄，另一手的手指抹去Strange和自己龜頭上小孔所溢出的液體，往自己的肛門抹去，當做手指擴張的潤滑。  
Strange挑起眉毛，口吻帶有揶揄意味的拿Tony剛剛所問的話，反問對方，「你有那麼急？」  
Tony並沒有回應Strange。  
他一邊壓抑自慰想呻吟的衝動，一邊在肛門內插入第二根手指替自己做好擴充。  
然後他想到Strange之前那細長的手指插入自己肛門時的感覺，還得努力忍住自己想要射精的衝動。  
想獲得解放，卻又得忍住這件事讓Tony相當難受，他抿起唇悶哼了聲，低頭看到Strange面無表情的臉，這讓他有些不爽，可眼尾瞥見對方變得更加粗大的陰莖後，那麼點不爽就稍稍地被平衡了些。  
他停下了自慰和擴充的動作，拉起Strange的手，低頭吻上對方上頭的疤痕，接著將Strange的手放在自己腰間，他挺起身子，握住對方的陰莖，對準後，慢慢地讓Strange的陰莖進入自己體內。  
「嗯......」Strange感受Tony體內包覆自己的溫熱及緊窄，在Tony來不及反應的情況下，他的手扣住對方的腰，同時自己用力往上一挺，讓自己的全部進入Tony體內。  
Tony被Strange的動作嚇到，皺起眉瞪著對方。  
Strange手指輕輕地撫摸Tony柔軟的腰際，律動自己的腰，他看著Tony不爽的表情漸漸轉為迷茫，他的抽插的速度相當緩慢，像誘惑Tony懇求他一般，淺淺地抽出又插入，給對方舒服的快感，卻得不到解放的舒爽。  
「你......哈......可以不要......那麼多把戲嗎？Wizard.」Tony微微仰起頭，喘息的說。  
Strange坐起身子，手指輕輕地撫摸Tony眼尾的紋，低啞且輕聲的說，「那你可以求我，Tony.」  
Tony微瞇起雙眼，低頭吻住Strange惹他不爽的唇，他的舌頭撬開了對方的嘴，舌尖刷過敏感的舌下，以及刷過變得有些痠軟的牙齦，纏住對方的舌用力吸吮著。  
Strange的節奏隨著Tony變得激烈的吻，也開始加了快，而Tony的陰莖卡在兩人腹部間，隨著變快的律動，與腹部上的肌膚相互摩蹭，陰莖顏色也因勃起脹得更深。  
他的手放在Tony的腰際，隨著自己抽插的動作，借力抬起Tony的腰又重重放下，這動作不只讓Tony快感直衝腦門，也讓Strange有想射的衝動。  
他們不再有交談，只想要快點從慾望中解放。  
整個室內只有彼此的鼻息、唾液、細碎的呻吟聲、交合處的濕黏聲混在一塊。  
在Tony一聲悶哼後，他的陰莖先射了出來，精液噴灑在兩人腹部上，他微微喘息，下巴倚在Strange的肩窩上。  
而Strange在Tony體內快速抽插幾下後，便抽出了自己的陰莖，溫熱的液體才灑在床單和兩人下身處。  
Strange往後倒，躺回床上，Tony順勢壓在他身上，兩人微微喘著息感受著高潮後的餘韻。  
Strange深吸了口氣後，稍微拉開Tony，抿了抿唇，坐起身子，聲音毫無起伏的說，「我想......我該走了。」  
時間不早了，而他們彼此之間也沒有睡一起留過夜的習慣，Strange需要理智的回歸讓一切導回看似正常的表面。  
以前他不是沒有跟熟人做沒有承諾的愛過，但面對Tony就是有著幾分彆扭。  
雖然發生好幾次了還有這種感覺還蠻奇怪的就是。  
Tony微微抬起頭，半瞇起雙眼，踹了Strange不重也不輕的一腳。  
他看到Strange一臉莫名其妙的表情，撇開了頭，將目光移到別處。  
「我只說一次，睡覺，不要說那麼多話。」然後他眼尾餘光看到Strange慢慢地壓向自己，，他舔了舔乾澀的唇辦，閉上眼側過身子。  
Tony聽到Strange準備開口的聲音，他咳了聲清了清嗓子，壓過Strange的聲音，並不讓對方有說話的機會，直接說了句堵住Strange，就背對著對方假裝睡覺。  
「Stephen, Good night.」

Fin.

 

我根本瘋了，雖然沒打很好，但希望大家喜歡!


End file.
